Forever Red: The Second Mission
by MysticThunder08
Summary: Years after the defeat of Serpentera, all red rangers must gather and unite once more as a new evil threat seeks the power of the Time Velociter and the destruction of Earth.
1. The Discovery

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Chapter 1 – The Discovery

**Hey guys, I thought that I would continue on a story that I as unable to finish due to technical difficulties, this story is from my other account and I am thinking about continuing on another series I have started with my other account, once I have finished the series I am writing now, if you guys feel like I should continue on my other series PR: Cyber Future, then please let me know, the first two chapters that I posted on my other account has been proof read and corrected, with some minor changes added to it and re posted here on my new account.. Please review and Enjoy!**

Andrew Hartford's Mansion, July 22, 2007

"Heads" called Dax, Blue Overdrive Ranger, as he threw a small ball down the hallway of the mansion, almost hitting Spenser, the butler of the mansion. The ball landed in the hands of the Red Overdrive Ranger, Mack. Both Dax and Mack sighed with relief at the cost of hitting there friend, Spenser. The butler patted his bald patch and rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to play ball, play outside, not inside where someone could get hurt" he said continuing walking down the corridor.

He suddenly whispered under is breath "I should really ask for a raise, for what I do around here, I mean honestly".

Tyzonne and Ronnie walked into the room with Dax and Mack.

"Man, she is one tough cookie when it comes to air hockey!" Tyzonne said as he sat down on the sofa looking at his successor.

Ronnie gave little laugh and sat with Tyzonne putting her hand on his shoulder "Well, you weren't that bad, I only beat you by twelve points" she laughed.

Will walked into the room giving a shocking laugh to his teammates. "Dude, warn me next time you walk into a room laughing out loud" said a frightened Dax holding onto Ronnie.

Will rolled his eyes and sat next to Tyzonne "Hey, where is Rose?" he asked. The other rangers looked around but couldn't see their fellow Pink Overdrive Ranger.

Andrew Hartford walked into the room with a worried look on his face. "What's going on Mr. Hartford?" asked Will.

Mr. Hartford started strolling around the room tapping his fingers on his chin. "Dad, have you seen Rose around, we can't find her" asked Mack. Hartford finally came to a stop and faced the rangers.

"Rose is in the Command Centre and she has discovered something quite disrupting?" Andrew said. The rangers and Mr. Hartford walked down to the Command Centre under the mansion.

When they walked in, they found Rose with the same worried look as Mr. Hartford.

"What have you found Rose?" asked Mack. The rangers gathered around the Pink Ranger and examined the computer screen in front of them.

"There is this weird, powerful energy coming from somewhere unknown, and I cant track it down" she explained to her fellow rangers.

"Do you think its Moltor or Flurious?" asked Ronnie

"Or maybe the Fearcats or Miratrix and that Ninja dude?" asked Dax.

Rose bit her lip and looked at her fellow teammates "Whatever it is, its very powerful and it wont be easy to get rid of if its evil" she suggested, continuing to examine the flashing red dot in an unknown area.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Flurious' Ice Cave

A large polar bear looking creature came running into the icy cave looking cheerful and happy,

"Ice cream, Ice Cream, I love Ice Cream" he chanted. He sat on to the ice throne and put his feet up, holding his ice cream.

"I think strawberry ice cream is the best ice cream in the world!" he continued to chant. Suddenly a dark chilling presence entered the room.

"Norg, you fool, don't you know that is my throne and only I may sit there!!" the chilly presence said. Norg then hopped out of the icy throne and bowed to his master.

"Oh I am sorry about that Master Flurious, it's just that I was eating my ice cream and…" he mumbled before he got interrupted by Flurious.

"I don't care, get out of my chair and stay out or else you will be banished from this place or vaporized to dust!" Flurious continued to shout. Norg then ran off dropping his ice cream on the floor. Chillers then came into the throne room and reported some interesting news.

"What? a force more powerful than myself, you must be joking, I bet my brother has something to do with this!" Flurious said as he sat into his throne and prepared to make contact with his fiery brother Moltor.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Moltor's Volcano

At the top of a volcano laid Moltor's lair and his army of Lava Lizards, the evil, burning, hot Moltor sat in his fiery throne watching the image of the new unknown powerful force coming towards Earth.

"This isn't good; don't tell me that another poser like that Thrax guy is coming!" Moltor yelled to his Lizards. He then got out of the throne and went to communicate with his brother Flurious.

"Maybe my ignorant brother knows something about this masquerade…" he pressed a couple of high temperature buttons and a screen came up, showing the icy cave.

"What are you doing now Moltor?" asked Flurious looking at his brother through his own screen. Moltor slammed his fist on the screen and growled.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, what is this strange new power, I have a terrible feeling it succeeds the power that of mine" Moltor said as he started to stroll around.

Flurious scratched his icy hair and remained calm.

"I have the same feeling as well, brother… this is no ordinary power, we may need to draw out the rangers and see if they know anything" Flurious suggested.

Moltor stopped strolling and ran back to the screen,

"What do you mean "we", I will go and draw the rangers out and find out what is going on" he shouted.

Flurious looked angry and yelled back. "No, I will draw out the rangers and see what is going on".

South-West from town

The wind rushed rapidly, the trees blew wildly as swords and blasters clashed on one another. Four figures were fighting each other in swift moves.

Revealing to be the two Fear Cats fighting against Miratrix and Kamdor. Miratrix did a back flip into the air, dodging Benglo's blast from his sword. Mig's sword then suddenly clashed again with Kamdor's. Kamdor and Miratrix regrouped together injured from their battle.

"Soon, one of us will come up on top of the rest" yelled Kamdor; the injured Fearcats gave a loud grunt and grinned as they teleported away.

Kamdor and Miratrix prepared to teleport as well, until Miratrix stopped.

"Miratrix, lets go, hurry up" Kamdor said with a rage, but the stunned Miratrix stood as still as a statue.

"There….is something…….. Out there!" she stuttered. Kamdor walked towards her in wonder.

"What are you talking about, what is out there...?" he said de-materializing his sword, Miratrix looked at her master with a determined look.

"Master, you must follow me, I can sense this great power, greater than we have ever fought against" she continued and got ready to teleport.

"This had better be good, Miratrix" Kamdor said as he teleported with his companion.

Meanwhile, meters away from the battlefield, stood a man in a mysterious red cape with hi tech goggles.

"This is worse than I thought, this could very well be the end of humanity, I better start acting fast or we are all doomed…..". The man reached for his communicator and spoke into it.

"OK, let's get to work, we can't take any risks". Another mysterious figure not to far from him answered "OK, let's go".


	2. The Mysterious Encounter

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Chapter 2 – The Mysterious Encounter

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter of Forever Red: The Second Mission, hope you guys enjoy it, and hope you like the little change that will be happening next chapter, you should know what I mean when you finish reading the end of this chapter…. Enjoy!**

Main Centre of Town

In the main centre of town, innocent people were going on with their ordinary lives and living in peace; until they all heard a woman's scream. All the people were running for their lives away from the terror that they saw behind them.

Moltor and his army of Lava Lizards started trashing the city, in an attempt to lure the rangers out.

"Yes, yes, yes, destroy it all, those pesky rangers have to come out some time soon" yelled Moltor over all the screams. He then raised his sword and blasted a nearby building smashing it into pieces.

Not to far away from where Moltor was attacking rushed Flurious and his army of Chillers towards where his brother was, attacking innocent people on the way.

"I will lure those rangers out, before my brother and find out what is going on FIRST!" Flurious said. He raised his staff and shot a large beam of energy to where Moltor was, as he increased his speed.

Command Centre under Hartford's Mansion

Mr. Hartford pointed his finger towards the flashing red dot.

"What ever this thing is, we need to be in our guard and look out for anything suspicious" he said, looking at his team. The rangers nodded to each other and turned away from the monitor.

Suddenly the alarm bells started ringing, the rangers turned back to the monitor screen as Rose punched in a few co-ordinates.

"Well, speaking of suspicious would that count?" asked a sarcastic Dax. Andrew Hartford monitored the screen and took a look at Dax

"Yes, I'm afraid that would count as suspicious, go rangers, and be on the look out for anything related to what we saw earlier" Andrew finished as the rangers lined up ready to morph.

"Don't worry Dad; we'll watch out for anything that out of the ordinary, count on us…. Ready" called Mack as all the rangers reached out for their Overdrive Trackers.

"READY… Overdrive Accelerate!!" the rangers morphed into their respective suits and teleported to where Moltor and Flurious where.

Main Centre of Town

"Hah, nothing like the smell of fear in the morning" laughed Moltor as he continued to trash the city. But he was soon interrupted by his brother, Flurious.

"Well brother, what brings you here, and don't tell me it's to find the jewels, because I have heard that already" shouted Flurious gripping his staff. His brother gripped his fiery sword and got read to fight.

"Didn't I tell you, that I would lure out the rangers, but no you never listen to me do you" shouted back Moltor.

Flurious growled and charged for Moltor, Moltor did the same and charged for Flurious with their armies behind them ready to create a huge fight.

"Hey, make up your mind, who you're going to fight, each other or us….."

Both armies suddenly stopped and looked around for the voice they just heard.

"Who said that, answer me!" yelled Moltor.

"Show yourself, NOW!!" shouted an angered Flurious.

They looked up towards one of the buildings to see the six rangers standing, waiting for them to attack.

"Finally, you annoying rangers show, come down and fight" called Moltor, Flurious getting into a fighting position.

The rangers then got into a posing position:

"Kick Into Overdrive, Red Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Black Ranger"

'Kick Into Overdrive, Blue Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Pink Ranger"

"Kick Into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger"

"Power Rangers Operation Overdrive!" all rangers called.

Flurious blasted a beam from his staff at the rangers, making them jump from the building onto the ground floor. The rangers then started battle with the Chillers and the Lava Lizards.

Mack took on a group of Chillers, kicking them to the ground in a series of back flips and punching them into walls.

Will and Dax called for their Drive Defender's and started slashing a group of Lava Lizards, while Rose, Ronnie and Tyzonne called for their Drive Defenders and Drive Detector slashing away at the group of Chillers and Lava Lizards and blasting them into each other.

All the Lava Lizards and Chillers were defeated and only stood Flurious and Moltor, Mack and Tyzonne took on Moltor while, Flurious fought Ronnie, Rose and Dax. Suddenly Will stood still and started looking at something.

"Will c'mon, what are you doing?" asked Ronnie, but Will kept looking far into the distance.

"I thought I just saw…… oh never mind" he said as he started helping out Mack and Tyzonne take on Moltor.

Not to far from the battlefield, stood the two mysterious figures in red cloaks watching over the rangers' battle Moltor and Flurious.

"Is it time yet, they have the right to know as soon as possible" said one cracking his knuckles. But the other figure stood still, waiting for the right moment.

The two groups of good and evil split up and stared into one another's eyes.

"Tell us rangers, what do you know of this incredible power lurking not to far from this planet?" spoke Flurious injured and puffing hard.

The rangers all looked confused as to what was going on.

"So you know about it as well, well we don't know either" answered Mack, gripping onto his Drive Defender. Rose then stood forward and pointed towards the enemy.

"What are you planning to do this time; this power is too great for any of us…." Moltor laughed and raised his sword towards the rangers.

"So you don't know either do you, well in that case, it will be me who will take this mysterious power… and not you!" Moltor said as he blasted a beam from his sword, knocking the rangers back several feet.

Flurious looked at his mad driven brother and raised his staff towards him.

"What do you mean, you will get the power, this power exceeds that of any of us, I'm sure that you wont even get to see it, will you, brother?" commented Flurious.

Moltor turned around to face his brother,

"You will be next, I'll get the power and destroy anyone else who gets in my way!" he shouted blasting a group of Chillers, almost hitting Flurious.

"OK brother, we shall see who has the worst fate, because I guarantee you, this power WILL destroy you" Flurious said as he and his army of Chillers teleported from the battlefield.

"Man, those two don't get along at all do they" said Will as he and the other rangers got up onto their feet.

Moltor stared at the rangers and got ready to make another attack, until suddenly there was a large shock of lightning and a huge blast towards the rangers and Moltor.

"What in the world was that?" asked Ronnie getting back to her feet once again. The other rangers looked around until they saw a large mechanical robot attacking the city with the Fearcats in it.

"Oh great just what we need, a large robot attacking the city' said Dax, Mack got ready to call Spenser so he could summon the zords until he saw another enemy.

Kamdor and Miratrix were walking towards the battlefield, ready to make an attack.

"What do we do now? we can't leave Kamdor and Miratrix attack the city" asked Tyzonne, Mack then cut in.

"But we can't let the Fearcats robot destroy the city either" he said grabbing his tracker.

Kamdor then started laughing as he joined with Moltor.

"We shall unite just this once, so we can destroy the rangers, then the power is mine" Kamdor said clashing his sword with Moltor's. Moltor didn't look too happy about the arrangement.

"Fine just this once, but we shall see whose power it is after this" he said.

The rangers looked confused and were figuring out what their plan was.

"OK, where going to have to split up, Tyzonne can you take on that robot until we can join you?" asked Mack.

Tyzonne was just about to nod, until he was interrupted by a mysterious figure.

"That wont be necessary friend, call your zords and stop that robot, we can handle things here" said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Tyzonne, everyone on the battlefield looked up onto the roof side of a nearby building and saw two figures.

They both jumped down in a fashionable way and looked at their enemies.

The rangers saw the faces of two past rangers, ready for action.

"Alright your on, this shouldn't be too hard" said one of the figures.

"Lets morph!" said the other figure………………….

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and keep guessing who these two past rangers are, you might be able to guess the first one, but im sure you wont for the second... look forward to the third chapter coming soon.**


	3. Red Rangers from Space

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Chapter 3 – Red Rangers from Space

**Hey guys, hope your enjoying Forever Red 2, sorry about the delay, I have been away on a holiday for two weeks, but im back now and I get working on the next few chapters, keep guessing who the second ranger might be if you haven't figured out the first, just keep in mind I am doing all red rangers (from my knowledge)… please review and Enjoy!**

Main Centre of Town

The two figures got into a position where they were ready to morph. the first figure stepped forward, raising his left wrist.

"Let's Rocket!" called the former ranger as he punched in the numbers 3-3-5 on his morpher. A red light surrounded him as he became the Red Space Ranger. He got into a pose, ready for battle.

"Red Space Ranger! let's do this man" he said to the other figure, as the second former ranger stepped forward, faced his opponents, and stretched out his arms before forming an x shape with his forearms.

"Red Psycho Power!" called the figure as he punched in the numbers 4-4-6 on his red colored morpher that looked quite similar to the Red Space Morpher. A large red beam of light surrounded the figure as he reached out his fist into the air and the ranger suit attached to his body, finally the helmet attached to his head and the morphing sequence was complete.

The Overdrive Rangers stood shocked at what they saw before them. Mack gave a small smile to see more rangers of his color.

"More Red Rangers?" a confused Tyzonne said as he watched the two red rangers charge at the army of Lava Lizards and Moltor. Kamdor and Miratrix took a couple steps back and observed the fight.

The Red Space Ranger called upon his Spiral Saber, slashing several Lava Lizards as soon as it materialized into his hand. He then front flipped over Moltor slashing him from behind, then back flipping away from him, calling his Astro Blaster.

Red Psycho Ranger leaped into the air and kicked Moltor a few feet back, Red Space Ranger blasted him from behind with his Astro Blaster then charged at him slashing Moltor with a hard blow from his Spiral Saber.

The Overdrive Rangers took care of the Lava Lizards in a couple minutes slashing them down with their Drive Defenders.

Kamdor and Miratrix made their decision and charged for the two red rangers. Kamdor took on the Red Space Ranger while Miratrix took on the Red Psycho Ranger. Swords clashed with each other as good and evil energies bounced back and forth with the force of the two Red Rangers and Kamdor and Miratrix.

The Red Psycho Ranger charged up his sword and gave a hard swing against Miratrix sending her flying into a trash can. The Red Space Ranger disarmed Kamdor giving a quick and agile swing towards Kamdor's sword, sending out of his hand with an uncontrollable force.

"Spencer, I think its time to send the zords!" Mack said speaking into his Overdrive Tracker. In a couple seconds the Overdrive Rangers saw their zords approaching the battle field; they gave a powerful jump and fell into the cockpit, taking control.

The rangers quickly formed the Drivemax Megazord in its Drill Mode to stop the Fearcats Robot. The powerful robot fired a large orange colored beam at the Megazord, knocking it down to the ground. The robot then generated a sword in its hands and got ready to give a hard blow to the Megazord before it was stopped by another beam that knocked the Fearcats Robot to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Mig, looking around to see the attacker. The Mercury Overdrive Ranger stood in front of the Drivemax Megazord and the Fearcats Robot inside his Flash Point Megazord. He helped up the other five Overdrive Rangers as they prepared for battle.

"Let's finish this!" said Mack and Tyzonne, activating both Megazord's finishers. Meanwhile the two former red rangers gave their final blows to Kamdor and Miratrix. The Red Space Ranger slashed Kamdor across the chest as the Red Psycho Ranger striked Miratrix down. Both of the evil villains fell to the ground as sparks erupted form their bodies.

"Another time, you pesky rangers!" Kamdor said grabbing Miratrix and teleporting away from the site.

"Good Riddance!" called back the Red Psycho Ranger, but the Red Space Ranger was interrupted by an explosion, as he watched the two Overdrive Megazord's destroy the Fearcats robot.

The Red Psycho Ranger joined his former ranger and saw the Fearcats jump out of the robot just before it exploded, the two villains also teleported away, with battle injuries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hartford Mansion, Underground Base

Mr. Hartford and Spencer watched as the 8 Power Rangers walked into the underground base. Spencer gave a short gasp as he saw three Red Rangers.

"I think my eye sight has finally gone crazy, because I am seeing three red rangers here" he said looking at Mack, and the two former rangers. Andrew Hartford stepped forward to correct his friend.

"No Spencer, its not your eye sight, there are really three red rangers here." he said as he watched his Overdrive Rangers de-morph back to their civilian forms, wearing their multi colored uniforms.

"Hey thanks for your help guys, we were really stuck back their, if it weren't for you" Dax said shaking the Red Space Rangers hand, then shaking the second red rangers hand. All Overdrive Rangers thanked the two former red rangers for their help on the battle field.

The Red Space Ranger looked at the Red Psycho Ranger as they both nodded and got ready to de-morph. Bright red flashes erupted over the two red rangers as they de morphed to their human forms.

The Overdrive Rangers gave a short smile to see who they were, Ronnie stepped forward as she recognized the two rangers.

"Hey that's right, you're Andros, Red Space Ranger……. and you're Zhane, Silver Space Ranger… well were" she stopped as she remembered he didn't de-morph from a silver ranger suit.

"Your right Ronnie, I used to be the silver ranger, but I had to take the fallen powers of the evil Red Psycho Ranger and make them good to be a red ranger for this mission we are about to reveal to you all" Zhane explained.

Andrew gave a confused look towards Ronnie, as the other rangers shared his look.

"But how do you recognize, these rangers?" asked Mr. Hartford scratching his head. Ronnie gave a short laugh to her mentor, looking at her fellow rangers.

"I was visiting Angel Grove, on the day the Space Rangers saved the Earth and I saw the identities of all six rangers" Ronnie explained, clearing everyone's confusion.

Andros kept a serious face as he was about to explain the mission that he and Zhane were on to save the Earth.

"I wish we were here to help you guys out, but im afraid we have a bit of a problem our selves' Andros explained giving special attention to Mack.

"Here is how it goes, not too long ago, a meteorite hit the Earth, but nobody knew about it, because it was invisible and everybody thought it was an earthquake…" Andros explained before he got interrupted by Zhane.

"But it was no Earthquake, it was an invisible meteorite that carried the powerful Time Velociter, these device has incredible power, and is what probably caused the meteorite to lose its visibility" Zhane backed up.

Andros nodded to agree with what his friend had just said.

"But also on that meteorite was the evil warrior, Vaylord and his army of Daskers, looking for the powerful Time Velociter to make him immortal and have infinite power to destroy the entire universe" Andros continued, stopping to think about the situation, Zhane continued the story of their mission.

"We need to stop this evil threat, by recruiting all red rangers from the past, but we need to go back to their time, while they still have their powers to become rangers" Zhane said hoping everyone knew about the mission.

Will looked a little confused and started to scratch his head, he looked over at Zhane.

"Well that would explain the large power we sensed earlier, but does Vaylord know where the Time Velociter is?" he asked, Rose followed his question.

"….. and just how are you going to time travel" she asked thinking of a possibility.

"Vaylord doesn't know where the Time Velociter is yet, that is why he is coming to Earth to find it, that's why we might need your help to, when we take Mack, because he will be sending his army to find it, causing chaos upon the town" Zhane continued as he answered Will's question. Andros looked over at Rose.

"Vaylord doesn't know, that we have the Time Velociter right here, we are going to use it to time travel to different times, and recruit all red rangers" Andros said pulling the device out from his red coat.

The Time Velociter was similar to a wrist morpher, but was light green and shined a gold aura.

Mack smiled at the thought of going on a new adventure with two former rangers.

"OK, Im in, lets go and recruit other red rangers so we can stop this guy" Mack said with excitement and determination.

Andros and Zhane joined Mack as the other rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer stood aside, while Andros activated the Time Velociter

"OK, first red ranger we go to pick up is in the year 1993… lets go!" said Andros, as a large, light green time portal opened up..


	4. The First Recruitment

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Chapter 4 – The First Recruitment

**Hey guys, hope I surprised you all with Zhane being a red ranger, I was going to go with different possibilities like Andros and T-J, but Andros and Zhane made more sense, so I went with that, hope your all enjoying the fanfic, please read and review… Enjoy!**

Hartford Mansion, Underground Base

The five Overdrive Rangers, Spencer and Mr. Hartford watched Mack, Red Overdrive Ranger, Andros, Red Space Ranger and Zhane, Red Psycho Ranger stand in front of the light green colored portal that was opened ready to travel between time.

Andros and Zhane both nodded at each other and looked at Mack. Andros gave a short smile.

"Don't worry, we will be okay, we just need to concentrate on our mission" he said to comfort the Overdrive Ranger, but Mack continued to stare into the portal, until he finally looked at his two successor Red Rangers.

"Is their a way where we can recruit more red rangers faster, because im sure our enemies wont stay quite for long, and with only five rangers here to defend the Earth, my team mates might need my help" Mack said stepping back from the portal and looking at his fellow rangers.

The other Overdrive Rangers walked over to him and padded him on the back, not to worry.

"Its okay Mack, we should be able to cope without you, if the pressure gets too much we can always call you back' said Rose, but Mack still look determined to stay and help his friends.

Zhane walked away from the portal and towards the Time Velociter as he stared to examine it. Andros didn't know what his friend was doing as he started to screw his face up and wonder.

"I think there is a way we might be able to go to different times separately and recruit rangers, although if we run into trouble, the risks would be much higher" suggested Zhane continuing to examine the Time Velociter.

Andros started to look at the device as well and saw what Zhane met.

"Your right guys, their might be a chance we can recruit rangers faster if we get a sub-generator to back up its power and increase the time traveling rate" the Red Space Ranger said looking at the Overdrive Rangers

Rose walked over to the machine, being the mechanical genius and examined the device as well. She nodded her head and gave a smile to the three Red Rangers.

"Yea, it's possible, but where are we going to find a sub-generator with enough power for the Time Velociter?" she asked hoping someone would respond, but nobody did, until she heard Tyzonne's voice from behind her.

The Mercury Ranger walked over to the Time Velociter and looked at Rose, with an unpleased look.

"It's a shame where not on my planet, we had heaps of sub-generators lying around, but unfortunately we can't go their, and I don't think they have as many anymore, it's been a while since I've been back home" he said, looking at his feet.

The rangers, Spencer and Mr. Hartford went into deep thought to think of how to get a sub- generator, until Spencer clicked his fingers. Everyone else jumped in shock from the sudden noise, from the quite silence they just had.

"Not to fear, Spencer is here….." the butler said as everyone else laughed, Spencer then bit his lip to clear his thoughts, then quickly ran out of the Underground Base to the Zord Bay.

The rangers and Mr. Hartford all wondered why he left the room so suddenly, hoping that he had a spare generator. He soon came back to the Underground Base holding a large device.

Everybody's face lit up as they saw the generator in Spencer's hands as he carried it over to the Time Velociter. Mack gave him a hand, taking it from him and placing it right next to the Time Velociter with one hand using his Super Strength.

"I have just realized that I had an extra sub- generator while using it to fix and upgrade your zords this morning, but there are some limitations when using it…" Spencer explained as all rangers listened in, especially the three Red Rangers.

"….. using this sub- generator, you will only be allowed a short time between time periods, if you exceed the time, you will be trapped in that time forever" Spencer continued as Mack ,Andros and Zhane gave a deep breathe as they looked at the portal between time.

"We have no other choice, we have to complete the recruitment as soon as possible, before Vaylord gets here, this is the risk we will need to take" Andros said looking at Mack and Zhane, both of them nodded at him and got ready to go into the portal.

"Good luck rangers, do your best, Mack!" Mr. Hartford said to the former rangers and his son before they jumped through the portal.

"…. See you guys soon" Mack said as he was the last one to jump into the portal after Andros and Zhane.

There was a bright green light that covered the entire room as the portal closed and the rangers started their mission to gather a red ranger from each different time.

Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, 1993

"Lets do it guys, It Morphin Time!" called the leader of the ranger team, Jason, the Red Ranger, the six teenagers got out their Power Morphers and raised them to the sky ready to morph and battle the monster that was in front of them.

"DragonZord, Mastadon, Pteradactle, Triceratops, Saber Tooth Tiger, Tyrannosaurus" the six teenagers called morphing into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

The six rangers charged for the werewolf like monster that Rita had sent down to destroy Angel Grove. Jason back flipped over the monster giving it a good few kicks to the chest, then slashing it several times with his Power Sword; the other rangers started hitting it with their Power Weapons as well. Tommy remained standing as he charged up his Power Dagger, by playing it as a flute. He then ran towards the monster gave a hard strike with his Dagger, stunning the monster.

"Let's finish this rangers" said Jason as the five rangers combined their weapons into one powerful blaster.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" called the rangers in unison firing the powerful blaster towards the werewolf monster, but the monster somehow deflected the blast back at them, hitting the rangers immensely.

Meanwhile, a couple meters away, Mack was watching the battle and saw the rangers get hit by their own beam.

"I think its time I stepped in, Overdrive Accelerate!" Mack called morphing into the Red Overdrive Ranger and leaping towards the monster.

Calling his Drive Defender, he gave a couple hard slashes towards the monster, then charged his Defender and fired multiple beams at him, making the monster fall to his knees

"Who is that?" asked Kimberly, looking at the Red Overdrive Ranger; the other rangers remained to look as confused as she was.

"… it looks like another Red Ranger" said Jason as he watched the same ranger of his color take down the monster.

"Well let's give him a hand then" said Tommy raising his Power Dagger and striking the werewolf monster. The other rangers joined in giving hard blows with their Power Weapons. Kimberly stood from far and fired her Power Bow, stunning the monster.

"OK, Mighty Morphin Rangers, lets combine our forces" said Mack, as the other rangers nodded their heads to him.

The seven rangers got ready as the Mighty Morphin Rangers formed their Power Blaster once again, ready for another attack and Mack called upon his Drive Lance.

"Ready… Aim…. Fire!" called the rangers firing the Blaster, Mack did the same charging his Lance up and firing a powerful beam from it.

Their was a massive explosion as the monster was hit by a massive force and only left the rubble of him.

"Who are you?" asked Zack to the Red Overdrive Ranger, Mack looked over at Jason and then back to the other rangers.

"I am Mack, Red Overdrive Ranger, I have no time to explain, but I must take you Jason, as we are recruiting all Red Rangers from different times to stop a powerful evil that is approaching Earth" Mack explained to the Red Ranger. Jason stopped to think a little bit, until he accepted.

Suddenly the monster grew to an enormous size, and the rangers a gave a gasp to the monsters massive size.

"You go Jason, we will form the DragonZord in battle mode and take this guy" said Tommy as he called for his DragonZord. Mack and Jason thanked him as the Red Ranger said bye to his friends and jumped into the portal that lead the two rangers back to the year 2007.

Abandoned Street, Briarwood, 2006

Andros watched from far as he saw the Mystic Force Rangers take on a Terror that looked like a toad.

"Magi Staff, Fire!" called the rangers firing their staffs at the Terror but it had no effect. The Toad Terror fired a large beam towards the rangers, striking them down. Nick then turned his Magi Staff into its Sword Mode, Xander and Chip then followed him turning their Magi Staff's into an Axe and a Crossbow.

Chip stood from far and fired his Crossbow at the Terror, making small contact with it. Xander and Nick charged for the Terror with their weapons raised and started giving hard blows towards the Terror, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I think its time to go to Legend Mode" called Nick to his fellow rangers, the other Mystic Force Rangers agreed with him as they took out their morphers and punched in a code. With a bright light, all five rangers morphed into their Legend Mode's and held their Legend Staff's.

Andros jumped from his hiding and place and joined the Mystic Force Rangers, the five rangers looked at the new comer in confusion and wonder.

"I think you guys might need a hand… Let's Rocket!" called Andros morphing into the Red Space Ranger and calling his Spiral Saber.

The five Mystic Rangers joined their Legend Staff's together forming a powerful beam as they fired it at the Toad Terror, Andros powered up his Spiral Saber and fired it at the Terror as well, joining with the beam from the Mystic Legend Rangers, the powerful force destroyed the evil Toad Terror.

Andros quickly walked to Nick and explained that he needed him for a Red Ranger mission.

"OK, I will go with you, will you guys be ok?" Nick asked after receiving the explanation from Andros.

"Yea sure man, we will be ok, don't forget we do have Daggeron to help us out till you get back" said Xander, the rangers agreed with him. Nick and Andros then saw the portal back to the year 2007 as they leaped into it with the portal closing behind them.

Outside Food Court, Turtle Cove, 2002

"Wild Access!" called the Wild Force rangers as they chased the Phone Org, down an alley way. Taylor and Max, Yellow and Blue Wild Force Rangers jumped ahead of the Phone Org, kicking it back and slashing the Org with their Eagle Sword and Shark Fighting Fins.

Danny, Black Wild Force Ranger, being the strong one, picked up the Phone Org and through him into a wall, then picked him back up and through him back to the Outside Foot Court.

Cole and Alyssa, Red and White Wild Force Rangers striked the Phone Org with their Lion Fang and Tiger Baton. All Wild Force Rangers gathered together and formed the Jungle Sword.

Cole held the powerful Jungle Sword, which was made from all rangers individual weapons.

"Savage Slash!" called the rangers as Cole gave hard slash towards the Phone Org, but the Org, grabbed the sword and smashed it to the ground.

The powerful Phone Org, gave off large bolts of lightning towards the rangers, electrocuting them and sending them to the ground.

Zhane was watching from behind a table in the food court and decided the rangers needed a bit of a hand.

"Red Psycho Power!" he called morphing into the Red Psycho Ranger. He then got out his Red Psycho Sword and gave several slashes towards the Phone Org, damaging him immensely.

The Wild Force Ranger looked at the Red Ranger and saw him winning against the Phone Org.

"Where did he come from?" asked Max, as the rangers got back to their feet to help out the Zhane.

"…. and why does he wear red?' asked Cole, slashing the Phone Org with the claws from his fingers.

"Wild Force Rangers, I will distract this dude, to give you time to form the Jungle Sword again…. Hurry!" said Zhane holding the Phone Org in a tight position.

The Wild Force Rangers quickly assembled the Jungle Sword again and got ready to slash the Phone Org.

"OK, where ready, waiting on your call" said Cole to Zhane. The Red Psycho Ranger back flipped over the Phone Org and gave a couple hard strikes against the Phone Org, damaging him.

"OK…… Savage Slash!" called the rangers slashing the Phone Org hard, destroying him and turning the Org into rubble.

"Who are you?" asked Alyssa as Zhane gathered with the Wild Force Rangers.

"We are on a mission to gather all Red Rangers to stop a powerful force from destroying the Earth, in the year 2007, we need you Cole" Zhane explained, Cole nodded to the Red Ranger as they both got ready to jump through the portal back to the year 2007.

"Take care of yourself, Cole!" said Taylor as Cole was about to jump through the portal, before he left he gave a thumbs up to his fellow rangers. The portal then closed as both Cole and Zhane jumped through.

Underground Base, Hartford Mansion, 2007

The five Overdrive Rangers watched their Red Ranger arrive from the portal with Jason. Shortly after Mack and Jason, arrived Andros, Nick, Zhane and Cole.

"So this is the future" said Jason looking around at the Underground Base

It didn't seem much for Nick, since he was from the year before, but Cole shared the same expression as Jason, as they both looked around at the Mansion.

"OK, 3 down and more to go… our next targets are……" said Andros as he was about to explain the second recruitment, until the alarm went off in the Underground Base, catching every ones attention.

Rose and Mr. Hartford went to look at the monitor to find out what was going on.

"Oh no, Kamdor and Miratrix are attacking the city!" said Rose as all rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer watched the two evil villains destroy the city.


	5. The Second Recruitment

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Chapter 5 – The Second Recruitment

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and the reviewing I really appreciate getting the feedback, if their is anything I need to improve let me know, keep reviewing and thanks for your time, hope you like Chapter 5…… Enjoy!**

Underground Base, Hartford Mansion

The rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer all watched Kamdor and Miratrix tear the city apart, with their weapons and powerful energy blasts coming from their hands, with a new monster they had created.

The monster looked like a powerful ninja with his armor all black colored and his helmet resembled a samurai's. He held a samurai sword which had a red ribbon on the bottom of the handle grip. The blade was long, sharp and silver, which was also able of unleashing mass amounts of dark waves, which would crumble anything that got in its way.

"We'll go, you guys find the other red rangers" Rose said glancing at Andros, the red ranger agreed with the idea until he saw Zhane look over at Rose with fire in his eyes.

"I'll stay and help you guys, there are more of us now, so you guys will have more power, I can't stand back and watch these posers rule the city" Zhane suggested as he grabbed his morpher and got ready to transform.

Cole made a determined look at Andros, putting his hand on his shoulder; he let out a strong sentence with pride.

"I will take Zhane's place and go with you and Mack to find the other red rangers in time" the noble ranger said as he gave a smile at Andros.

Andros nodded his head as he and Cole gathered with Mack, ready to open the time portal once again. The three red rangers walked over to near where the Overdrive Rangers slide down the poles to get into the Underground Base.

The three red rangers held their morphers towards the roof of the base, when suddenly a large green portal generated in front of them.

Mack noticed something shining in his hand; he opened his palm to see his Overdrive Tracker, glowing a light green aura

"Hey what's up with our morphers?" he asked his fellow Red Rangers, as he saw the same reaction happening to the Andros' Astro Morpher and Cole's Growl Phone.

Andros watched his morpher glow on his wrist and suddenly understood what the sign meant; he looked over to Cole and Mack to see them waiting for an explanation.

The Overdrive Rangers, Jason, Nick and Zhane checked to see if their morphers were doing the same, but were disappointed to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"I can explain…. The Time Velociter had split into three different parts, using its power it attaches to the morphers of the rangers who are traveling between time" Andros explained.

"So this will let us know when our time is up, and will tell us how long we have left to leave the certain time period?" asked Mack.

"…… and also gives us the power to travel through time, by connecting to our morphers" suggested Cole.

Andros nodded to both Cole and Mack "That's right, so be on the look out when your morpher starts to glow, that's when you need to return".

Nick and Jason began to babble to each other, when they suddenly stopped and faced the Overdrive Rangers.

"We will go with you guys and Zhane, it looks like that Kamdor guy has risen some kind of army" said Jason, looking at the Overdrive Rangers.

Andrew Hartford looked at the monitor, which showed an image of Kamdor creating a large army of undead zombies that arose from the ground.

Kamdor's army of zombies resembled undead ninjas from past times, they were all covered in black, and only showed their red glowing eyes, in their dark hands they carried twin silver daggers, and started attacking citizens.

"Good call, best get all the help we have, OK rangers, its time for action!" encouraged Mr. Hartford.

"Lets get to work, the fate of the world relies on us!" said Mack, as he said goodbye to his teammates.

Andros, Mack and Cole then jumped through the portal, sending them to individual times for the second recruitment.

Jason pulled out his morpher and got ready to morph as he continued to watch the monitor; he then turned and faced Mr. Hartford.

"Let's do this guys, we have a world to protect…… Its Morphin Time!" called Jason, holding his morpher into the air and calling his Dinosaur.

"Tyrannosaurus!" he cried, morphing into the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

Nick and Zhane followed him, preparing to morph, Zhane raised his Psycho Morpher and punched in the code to morph.

"Red Psycho Power!" he cried morphing into the Red Psycho Ranger.

Nick was next to morph, getting his Mystic Phone out of his pocket and holding it towards the sky.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" he called, as the ranger suit and helmet attached to his body, transforming him into the Red Mystic Ranger.

The Overdrive Rangers were last to morph as Will lead them to their morphing sequence.

"Let's do this Overdrive style" he said, as the five rangers, grabbed their Trackers and rolled them across their arms, activating their morphing sequence.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" they called, morphing into the Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Mercury Rangers.

The eight Power Rangers teleported from the Underground Base to the Central Plaza of town, where Kamdor and Miratrix were attacking.

Public Area, Silver Hills, 2001

A small group of citizens, were walking along a courtyard, the place had steps surrounding the area, and was in front of a local jewelry store.

A monster that wore a long red leather jacket, had green spiky hair, and had white skin, who held a long blade in his hand, walked out of the jewelry store, carrying bags of cash and gold.

"Time For Time Force" called the Time Force Rangers as they morphed into their rangers counterparts and confronted the mutant criminal.

"Stop right their, Chrono Sabers!" called Wes the Red Time Force Ranger, as the mutant criminal started to run. The two, twin sabers generated into Wes' hands as he leapt into the air and slashed the mutant, stopping him in his tracks.

The Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink rangers stood from far and charged their V Weapons ready to fire them at the mutant

The criminal got back to his feet and gave a hard blow to Wes, with his long blade, that he tightly held in his hands, he then picked up the Red Ranger, and held him in his grip, sucking the energy from him.

"Wes, you need to move, we can't get a clear shot!" called Jen to the Red Ranger, but the mutant criminal, gave a small series of punches and kicks sending Wes several feet back.

Their was a sudden blast at the mutant from some where, the rangers looked opposite them near the mutant, and saw Eric, the Quantum Ranger. He held his Quantum Defender tight in his hands, staring at the monster.

"I will beat this guy, you can go home" he said cockily, ready to fire another round of beams at the mutant. Wes ignored the cocky Quantum Ranger and charged for the mutant, ready for close combat with his Chrono Sabers.

He gave hard slashes, injuring the monster immensely; finally he jumped into the air and shaped his Chrono Sabers in a way that symbolized the hour and minute hands of an analog clock.

"Time Strike!" he called giving two hard slashes against the criminal. The Quantum Ranger and the other four Time Force Rangers used the advantage as an opening and fired their V Weapons and Quantum Defender, making a direct hit with the criminal.

After the vast amounts of hits, the mutant was still standing, leaving the rangers dumbfounded.

"What? that should have destroyed him" said Jen as she clenched her fists. The mutant then gave a hard strike against Wes, and shot lasers from his eyes at the other rangers.

Cole was watching the fight behind some bushes; he had enough watching fellow rangers getting beat, jumping over the bush, he gave a hard leap into the air, taking out his Growl Phone.

"Wild Access!' he called while in mid air. He landed in front of the Time Force Rangers, morphed and ready to rumble.

"Let's see how you like this, Lion Fang!" he said, summoning his individual ranger weapon and going into his signature pose. He ran towards the mutant and gave a series of slashes against his amour, separating him further away from the injured Time Force Rangers, who watched helplessly on the ground.

"Another Red Ranger?" asked Wes, watching the Red Ranger give a beating to the mutant, Cole gave thumbs up to him and helped Wes up from the ground.

"Let's finish this guy, Vortex Blaster… Online" called Wes, forming the powerful blaster, using the five rangers V Weapons. Eric got his Defender ready, after listening to the computerized voice give him advice on how to finish the mission. Cole summoned his Falcon Summoner and used it as a bow.

The mutant criminal, started to take a few steps back, as he saw the rangers aim their weapons at him. He built up a rage, and ran full speed towards the rangers, in hopes of stopping them, before they fired at him.

"Ready, Aim, Fire… Quantum Defender, Fire Beam, Falcon Arrow, FIRE!" called the rangers, using the situation to their advantage and hitting the mutant directly.

The criminal gave a loud cry of devastation, before he exploded and turned into a small size. Jen walked over and incased him in a small tube, using her Time Force Badge, ready to freeze the mutant.

"Hey, thanks for the help, who are you?" asked Wes to Cole, shaking his hand, to show gratitude.

"My name is Cole, Red Wild Force Ranger, I need you and Eric to come with me and help other Red Rangers and myself to defeat an evil force that is coming to Earth in the year 2007" Cole explained to the Red and Quantum Rangers, shocking the rest of the Time Force Rangers.

"You mean you're from the year 2007?" asked Trip, scratching his ranger helmet, with both confusion and wonder.

"Yes and the Earth is in grave danger, if we don't recruit all red rangers" Cole explained to the Green Time Force Ranger.

Wes shook Cole's hand saying that he accepted, Eric nodded his head to Cole to say that he accepted as well.

Wes said goodbye to his fellow Time Force Rangers, Eric, being the stubborn one, didn't say goodbye and just stood beside Cole, ready to teleport.

The Red Wild Force Ranger, raised his morpher into the sky, a bright light green time portal, erupted and generated itself in front of the three red rangers, Wes, Cole and Eric then jumped through it, leaving the year 2001.

Central Plaza, Main Town, 2007

The Eight Power Rangers arrived at the battlefield to find Kamdor's army and Miratrix attacking innocent people.

"Power Sword!" called Jason, summoning his mighty saber and slicing through Kamdor's army, Zhane and Nick did the same slashing away at the evil army with their Psycho Sword and Magi Staff.

The five Overdrive Rangers shot various beams with their Drive Defenders at the army, joining the three Red Rangers.

Miratrix charged for Will, Black Overdrive Ranger, catching him by surprise and damaging him from the swift sword she held in her hands. Dax saw his fellow Black Ranger get injured as he ran to his aid.

"You'll be OK man, pull it together" the Blue Ranger said comforting Will as he grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his feet.

"I can't believe you used to date her" Will said, kicking back a foot soldier.

The two Overdrive Rangers charged for Miratrix, taking a swing at her with their Defenders, but the evil mistress blocked both Defenders and pushed the two rangers away.

"It will take more than that to beat me" she said in an evil voice, looking particularly at Will, she then laughed, and gave a swing at Dax, sending him backwards.

Skate Park, Blue Bay Harbor, 2003

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form! Thunder Storm Ranger Form!, Samurai Storm Ranger Form, HA!" cried the six Ninja Storm rangers morphing into the Red, Blue, Yellow, Crimson. Navy and Green Ninja Rangers.

A monster with the shape of a foot for a head, warlock type armor and a white cape, stood in front of the rangers, getting ready for a battle.

Shane and Hunter charged at the monster raising their Ninja Sword and Thunder Staff to give forward a powerful slash towards their enemy. But the monster dodged out of the way, making both Red and Crimson Rangers swords clash together.

Tori and Cam charged up their Swords and fired a powerful flaming beam at the monster sending him back several feet.

Building up his rage, the monster let out a terrifying cry and shot a powerful blast towards the rangers, knocking them to the ground. Just before the blast hit, Cam ducked out of the way, and flipped over the monster, landing onto a nearby roof.

"I'm sure you can do better than that" Cam cockily said, watching the monster get back to his feet.

"I'll show you, pathetic ranger!" cried the monster, firing his sword at the Green Ranger, causing him to fall of the roof of the building.

"I think its time for Super Samurai Mode!" Cam called, ripping of his amour, and changing his visor. He held his samurai saber tightly in his hands, waiting for an attack.

Shane and Hunter joined him, Hunter charged his Thunder Staff, ready to throw it at the monster, while Shane got out his Ninja Sword and powered it up to Gold Mode.

"Ninja Sword Gold, Thunder Staff, Samurai Saber… FIRE!" called the three rangers, destroying the monster with the powerful blast and force from their mighty sabers.

Mack watched from afar, as the Ninja Storm Rangers destroyed the space alien, he then jumped out of hiding and ran over to the six rangers.

The rangers saw Mack run up to them in shock, thinking he knew they're secret.

"Hey man, were you just watching us?" asked Shane to Mack, Mack gave a short laugh to the Red Ranger and gave an attractive glance to Tori.

"Don't worry man, I know you guys are Power Rangers, because so am I, where recruiting all red rangers to go on a mission to stop an evil threat that will attack Earth in 2007, we need you and Hunter to come and join us" explained Mack, hoping they would accept.

Hunter and Shane looked at each other, thinking about seeing the future and stopping the evil threat

"No worries dude, we accept" said Shane.

"Yea I'm in, bro… let's do it" said Hunter, as he and Shane powered down. Shane and Hunter said good bye to their friends and left with Mack as the three red rangers left the year 2003 through a time portal that opened, when Mack raised his morpher to the sky.

Central Plaza, Main Town, 2007

It was a tough duel between the rangers and Kamdor and Miratrix's army. The two forces separated and faced each other.

"You may have three extra rangers on your team, but you're still no match for us" cried Kamdor as he gathered the monster and made it grow to a large size

"Spencer, send the zords" called Will, speaking into his Tracker, Nick and Jason froze wondering if they still had their zords in the year 2007.

The ninja monsters dark red eyes glowed through the open visor of his helmet as he fired a beam towards the nine rangers.

The Overdrive Rangers formed their Drivemax Megazord and Flash Point Megazord as they readied themselves to battle the large ninja monster.

"Let's give it a shot" said Nick, getting his Mystic Morpher out and punching in the code, suddenly he heard a voice call "Galwit Mysto Trifior!" Nick then transformed into his giant Phoenix Zord.

"I need Dino Zord Power Now!" called Jason, soon after his mighty Tyrannosaurus Zord came charging at the ninja monster, knocking him to the ground, Jason super jumped into the cockpit of his Zord.

Zhane stayed put and continued to fight off the rest of Kamdor's army. The two Overdrive Megazord's, Phoenix Zord and Tyranno Zord, joined together for a combined blast.

"Combined Neutral Wave, Fire!" called the eight rangers, firing a large blast from each Zord and Megazord, which formed into one giant energy ball, smashing into the ninja monster.

"We did it!" said Jason as he looked and saw a large cloud of smoke, suddenly catching him off guard, the monster appeared behind him and knocked his zord to the ground.

The Flash Point Megazord ran over to assist him while the Drivemax Megazord gave several hard slashes with the Shovel Saber, damaging the monster.

"Hey Jason, you recon we can combine our zords, to form a Megazord?" suggested Nick, as he looked at the Red Tyrannosaurus.

"If it will give us more power to beat this guy, then let's try it" replied Jason, the Phoenix Zord and Tyranno Zord lined up together and faced the monster.

Both zords then suddenly joined together like two magnets, and in a quick flash their stood a new Megazord, the Tyranno's head was the chest, while the Phoenix's arms and legs joined with it, and had the Tyranno's tail attached, with a new Megazord head that generated on top of the body.

"Tyranno Phoenix Megazord…Online" called both Red Rangers from inside the cockpit, which was similar to Jason's but built for two, and was colored more red.

The Overdrive Rangers watched on in aspiration as they saw the Megazord, stand in front of them, the new Megazord gave a pose as it charged for the monster, swinging its sharp blade, which was from the Phoenix Zord.

Kamdor and Miratrix watched from the ground, Kamdor then put his saber into the pouch on his back and started to walk away, Miratrix ran after him, as they both left the battleground.

"We will continue this later" Kamdor whispered to himself.

After a series of punches and kicks to the monster, the Megazord leaped into the air, and gave a hard slash of fire from the blade.

"Lets finish this" said both Red Rangers, activated their finisher attack, as the mouth of the Tyranno suddenly gave a huge roar and aimed at the space ninja.

"Flaming Roar Burst!" called Jason and Nick, as the Tyranno shot a large flame of fire at the monster, giving off a loud roar while doing so.

Sparks started erupting from the ninja until he finally fell to the ground and exploded, giving the rangers a victory. The Overdrive Rangers watched on in disbelief and amazement.

Outside Street Way, Newtech City, 2025

Meanwhile, Andros had arrived into the future to find the Red SPD Ranger; he walked around, being amazed at the not so distant future, until he saw two rangers, battling a criminal.

"SPD Emergency!" called the two rangers. Both SPD rangers the went into a pose, giving off their role call.

"SPD 2, Blue!"

"SPD 4, Yellow!" they both called, as they got out their Deltamax Strikers, and shot various blasts at the criminal.

The criminal's yellow eyes shined into the visors of the rangers, as he thought of his next move. The criminal was a mix of black white stripes around his body, had screws coming out of his head, and carried a weapon that could absorb people's energy.

He fired a powerful blast from his weapon, causing the SPD rangers to jump out of the way.

"Watch out for his laser, otherwise you belong to him "said Sky, SPD Blue Ranger, Z, the Yellow SPD Ranger, gave him a thumbs up and carefully scanned the weapon.

"Deltamax Strikers… Fire!" called the two rangers, shooting more beams at the monster to disable him of his weapon. The criminal fell to the ground, dropping his weapon which landed several feet away from him.

"Delta Blasters!"

Their was a sudden blast from the distance as the rangers saw their teammates, the Red, Green, Pink and Omega Rangers. Z then looked over at the criminal's weapon to see it was a fried scrap of garbage.

"Nice shot Jack, that thing should release all the civilians this guy took" said Z, giving the Red Ranger a high five.

"Let's send this guy to the dog house…. RIC!" said Jack, calling the rangers mechanical pet dog, who was also used as a finisher blaster.

The dog named RIC, then generated into the rangers hands, ready to fire a blast, Sky then took out his morpher to judge the criminal, who soon convicted guilty.

"SPD Cannon… FIRE!" called the SPD Rangers, firing the cannon, while the Omega Ranger fired various bolts of energy to further disarm and damage the criminal.

Their was a sudden explosion as the rangers soon saw the criminal in a small card, who screamed to let him back out.

Andros, watching the battle, ran over to Jack to explain the situation.

"Hi, I'm Andros, Red Space Ranger, where recruiting all red rangers to stop an evil threat that will come in the year 2007" he explained, shocking all the Rangers.

Sky then stood forward and demorphed so he could talk to the fellow ranger face to face.

"How come we have never heard of this threat, if it happened years ago, then why isn't it in our memory banks" the Blue Ranger asked, waiting for a reply.

"Because this threat has the power to control a small portion of time, making everyone believe it hasn't happened yet, if he gets his hands on the Time Velociter, he will surely control time and destroy humanity as we know it" explained Andros further, shocking the SPD rangers even more.

"NO Way, things like that make my hands all sweaty and buttery" said Bridge, as he wriggled his fingers; Andros gave a laugh, while the other SPD officers rolled their eyes as they demorphed. .

"I'm in, lets take this guy down" Jack said, acting proud to be the Red Ranger, and wiping off some dust from his SPD uniform, particularly around the red parts.

All seven rangers then saw a big blue dog approach them, who was Commander Cruger, head of SPD and the Shadow Ranger.

"What is it Commander" asked Syd, as all rangers got in line and saluted; Andros went up to Cruger and shook his big furry hand.

"At ease rangers, Andros, if you're recruiting all Red Rangers, then take our A Squad Red Ranger, also named as Charlie, and the only female red ranger" Cruger explained as he handed Andros a card that was similar to the criminal that was convicted.

Andros made a confused face, as he saw the woman, standing straight and saluting him, on a screen that was on the card.

"She has been taken care off, all the evil she possessed is now gone, she is now pure good at heart and will serve you well on your mission" explained Cruger, pressing a button on the card, releasing the A Squad Red Ranger.

The woman started to stretch a bit, and ran her fingers through her brown shoulder length hair, until she joined Jack, as Andros opened up a time portal, using his morpher.

When the Astro Morpher was raised, it glowed a light green aura and a large light green colored circle generated above the rangers, which was the Time Portal that lead to 2007.

"Thank you rangers, and thank you Commander, we will return safely, with the world no longer at risk" Charlie said, with a determined look she nodded at Jack and then to Andros.

"Don't be too long Jack, I still need to kick your butt in training" Sky said cockily, making the Red Ranger laugh. Jack gave him thumbs up before he jumped through the portal.

The B Squad rangers and Cruger waved goodbye as they watched the three red rangers jump through the portal back to the year 2007.


	6. The Final Recruitment

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Chapter 6 – The Final Recruitment

**Hey guys, hope you're enjoying Forever Red, if you have any questions about the storyline, don't hesitate to ask, thanks for reading and please review… Enjoy!**

Underground Base, Hartford Mansion

In a flash of red light, the six red rangers arrive in the Hartford Mansion, with Nick, Jason, Zhane and the Overdrive Rangers waiting for them. Charlie starts to look at the other Red Rangers and realizes she is the only female Red Ranger.

"Glad you have returned safely" Andrew Hartford said to the six red rangers, as they all gathered together.

Andros glanced towards Mack and Zhane "We still have the last seven rangers to recruit, and I can sense that Vaylord isn't too far away from Earth" he said, as Mack and Zhane gathered together and got ready to open the portal.

The three red rangers held their morphers to the sky and waited for the portal to open, suddenly, sparks erupted for their morphers, and the three rangers were sent backwards to the floor.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Mr. Hartford asked as everyone approached them, helping them back to their feet.

"The Time Velociter must recharge, it's too weak to open the portal and needs to gather its energy back" explained Andros.

Andros, Zhane and Mack then put their fists together with their morphers, touching one another. In a green light the three parts of the Time Velociter, generated out of the morphers and joined into one.

Mack grabbed hold of it as it floated in the air; he then noticed something that as on the bottom corner of the Time Velociter.

"Hey what's this?" Mack asked, looking at the broken corner piece of the green time traveling machine. Andros and Zhane examined the object, with a disturbing discovery.

"A piece has been broken of the Time Velociter, meaning the piece is somewhere lost in time or someone has it" suggested Zhane, putting a look of worry on all the rangers' faces.

"This is bad news, without the entire device put together; we can't stop Vaylord when he arrives, and it could take forever to go searching for the missing piece…" Andros said in a saddened tone.

Eric the Quantum Ranger looked at his morpher and realized his powers and the Q- Rex were lost in time as well, but was found 150 million years in the past, when he and Wes followed a mutant to the past.

"It wouldn't be somewhere in the dinosaur period, would it?" asked Eric, to see if it was possible, Wes the Red Time Force Ranger started to flashback to the day the Q- Rex was revived.

"Yea, maybe it followed another power source, and maybe it's in the same time period, like the one we were sent to" suggested Wes, glancing over at Eric.

All the rangers started to think, until they were interrupted by Andros' negative tone "No, the missing piece wouldn't follow another power source, it has too much power to reside in the same time period with another powerful source".

"We don't have time to find this missing piece, wherever it is, we probably will or will not find it" Mack said, staring at the Time Velociter.

"He's right, we need to concentrate on recruiting the remaining rangers, before this dude gets here" Jason said, lifting all the rangers' spirits "I'll go with Andros and Zhane, you need a rest Mack". The Red Overdrive Ranger nodded and gave him a smile.

Their was a sudden loud beep sound, Andros glanced over at the Time Velociter to see it finished recharging, it then split back into three parts, connecting to Jason, Andros and Zhane's morphers.

"Alright rangers lets finish this, that Vaylord doesn't stand a chance" Andros said, as he jumped through the Time Portal, just after it opened, Zhane and Jason followed him, sending the three red rangers through time.

"All you Red Rangers can train in our special simulation program that I built" Spencer said to all the remaining Red Rangers.

The butler walked over to the controls and punched in a few buttons, bringing up a vision of the simulator on the monitor, showing all the red rangers, they would be simulation fighting various foot soldiers and monsters that the Overdrive Rangers previously faced.

"Lets do this rangers, best we keep ourselves and our powers in shape, we will need all the power we have, to stop this guy" cheered Mack, standing up in front of the other red rangers, everyone cheered as a door generated from a nearby wall, which lead to the simulation.

The nine Red Rangers walked into the room, getting their morphers ready, with Jason leading them into the pitch black room.

--

As Jason travels through the space/time continuum, part of the Time Velociter in his morpher, starts to flicker, and begins to send Jason to a different time than scheduled.

--

Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, 1995, Alternate Timeline

Jason landed onto the soft grass, in Angel Grove Park; he got to his feet and looked around.

"What the… why am I back in Angel Grove?" he asked himself, he twisted and turned as he examined his surroundings.

He suddenly heard a scream from further down the park, grabbing out his morpher, he ran towards the scene, to find a swordfish looking monster, he had red skin and a long, pointy nose and pincers for hands.

"The world will soon crumble to the wrath of Lord Zedd and Rita!" the monster shouted, firing lasers at the innocent civilians. Jason prepared to morph as started to run up to the monster and the army of Z Putties that accompanied him, when something caught his eye.

He looked in the opposite direction to the monster and saw five teenagers, charging for the monster. He then recognized two of the teenagers, Jason stood frozen and dumbfounded as he continued to watch on, with floods of confusion in his mind.

"Who are those guys with Billy and Kimberly?" he asked himself, as he watched the teenagers take out the Z Putties.

A teenager, who wore red, commanded his fellow rangers and got ready to morph.

"Lets take this clown down guys!" he said, taking out a Power Morpher, the exact same as Jason's out from his back pocket. But the Power Coin, had the picture of an ape on it, the other rangers had a frog, wolf, crane and bear picture on their coins as well.

"OK, Adam and Aisha, you guys take his left side, Kim and Billy will take his right side….and I'll take him head on, with my Ninja Ape Sword" Rocky said, directing his team.

"No Way, how can this be?" Jason continued to ask himself, as he watched the five teenagers morph, into Ninjetti Power Rangers.

"It's Morphin Time, Ninjetti Power!" the five teens called, as they raised their Power Morphers to the sky and made a hand signal, with their thumb, index and pinky fingers pointing straight, while their ring finger and pointer finger remained curled.

The five teenagers then became Red, Blue, Black, Yellow and Pink Ninjetti Rangers, their ranger's suits looked similar to Jason's, but had some minor alterations, and the ranger's visors represented their Animal Spirit.

The Ninjetti Rangers surrounded the monster; Rocky took out his Ninja Ape Sword and gave a hard slash towards the hard shell of the monster making a large crack. Aisha and Adam side kicked the monster towards Kim and Billy, who then blasted the monster with their Ninjetti Blasters.

The five rangers gathered together for a final attack "Thunder Cannon!" they called, summoning a giant bazooka like cannon and aimed it towards the swordfish monster.

"Fire!" called Rocky, pulling the trigger and sending a huge blast to the monster, destroying him, with a massive explosion.

Jason didn't know what was going on, but he ran up to Rocky, the Red Ninjetti Ranger and introduced himself, just as the five rangers powered down.

"Hey man, for long have you guys been rangers?" asked Jason, eager to find some answers.

"Since the beginning, Rita Repulsa was attacking Earth and Zordon, recruited us five to become Power Rangers" Rocky explained, once he saw Jason's Power Morpher.

"But that's wrong; Zack, Trini, Kim, Billy and myself were who Zordon recruited… and then later on we took in Tommy, the Green Ranger" Jason explained, trying to find a solution, to who these new rangers were.

"Who's Tommy?" asked Kimberly, waiting for an explanation from her fellow rangers, but none of them knew who Tommy was.

"Maybe it's because of the missing piece of the Time Velociter, it might have counteracted and sent me to an alternate dimension, where I was never a ranger" Jason whispered to himself.

He decided to talk to Rocky and convinced him to go back to the year 2007 with him, to destroy Vaylord. Rocky accepted as he waved goodbye to his friends, while Jason opened up the portal, back to the present. Both rangers jumped through the portal, leaving the alternate year of 1995.

Underground Base, Hartford Mansion, 2007

As Rocky and Jason arrived back into the Underground Base, they saw Andros standing with T-J - Red Turbo Ranger, Leo - Red Galaxy Ranger and Carter – Red Lightspeed Ranger. Who were also joined by the other Red Rangers, who just finished the simulation training.

Rocky, T-J, Leo and Carter all stared at their surroundings inside the Underground Base, with a look of amazement.

"So this is the future, not too shabby, and definitely isn't what I expected" said T-J, glancing over at the monitor and technical facilities.

"This is even more advanced than the Aquabase" Carter said, with a surprised grin, and digging his hands deep into his Lightspeed jacket.

Soon later, a bright green light flashed towards the ceiling, all the rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer looked up and saw the Red Psycho Ranger drop down from the portal, with Conner – Red Dino Ranger behind him.

"Man, that Zeltrax is something, he just never quits" commented Zhane, powering down from his ranger form. The Red Dino Ranger powered down as well, revealing the teenager, Conner McKnight.

Conner ran his fingers through his brownish blonde hair and gave a deep breathe "That's what we've put with all year dude" he said, starting to notice the other rangers.

Meanwhile Andros and Jason finished having a discussion about going to an alternate time.

"You were lucky the alternate reality didn't keep you their, otherwise you would have ran out of time and you would have been stuck in that alternate reality" Andros explained to Jason, making him remember the danger he could have been in.

"This missing piece is starting to cause us some trouble; we need to find it straight away, before it causes some real damage" Jason suggested, convincing Andros, the other Red Rangers overheard their conversation, and walked over to them.

"What in the world?" asked Jack with Shane and Hunter behind him, all sharing the same concerned look.

"We got some trouble guys….. big trouble" Hunter said, as he continued to watch the monitor, showing a view of the city.

Everyone looked onto the monitor to see Moltor with a large army of Lava Lizards destroying the city.

"Man, that guy just doesn't stop, till he's had enough" Mack said, watching Moltor take down a building with a beam from his sword.

"No matter, this can be a practice run for the Red Rangers, go get 'em guys" Mr. Hartford said, as he looked at all the Red Rangers in the Underground Base, he then gave a smile to his son.

All Red Rangers grabbed onto their morphers, ready for battle, until they saw something else on the monitor.

"What's that?" Cole asked, as everyone saw a red flash of light erupt at the scene. The red light was not revealed, but remained as an aura.

The red aura began to slice through the large army of Lava Lizards, with lightning bolts coming from it, Moltor's army was soon demolished, leaving everyone at the Underground Base dumbfounded as they watched through the monitor.

"Whoever this guy is, I hope he's on our side" stammered Leo, releasing his grip from his Galaxy Morpher.

The red aura then began to de materialize, Moltor built up a rage and fired a beam from his sword towards the red aura, but made no effect.

The aura the suddenly blew up, leaving a large cloud of smoke, shocking everyone at the Underground Base. Moltor gave out a vicious laugh, thinking he had destroyed the aura.

The evil red monster took a closer look into the smoke, to see two figures standing in the distance, covered by the thick fog of the smoke.

"Who are you!!" cried Moltor, trying desperately to see through the black fog, he then felt a sudden strike towards his chest.

He saw the blade make a large dint in his armor as he fell to the ground. "Not you!" cried Moltor as the figure was revealed.

"You're finished….. Red Zeo Power Kick!" cried the Red Zeo Ranger, as he leapt into the air and gathered a powerful energy, from an object he gripped tightly in his hand.

The Red Zeo Rangers powerful kick hit the armor of Moltor, sending him backwards several feet and damaging him immensely.

"Why you….." the angered Moltor whispered as he picked up one of his twin swords, and got ready to combat the Zeo Ranger, when he felt a sharp strike against his back.

As Moltor fell back to the ground, with smoke coming out of his body, the striker was revealed.

"What!... how did Aurico get here?" asked Andros, watching the Red Alien Ranger make pose as he gathered with the Red Zeo Ranger.

The injured Moltor could barely get back to his feet, as he attempted to get back to his feet, using his blade as support.

"You may have won the round, but I assure you, you haven't won the war, rangers" Moltor said, just before he teleported in a mix of red and orange light.

The Red Zeo Ranger and Red Alien Ranger teleported to the Underground Base, gathering with the other rangers.

Both Red Rangers took their helmets revealing to be Aurico and the legendary Tommy Oliver.

"Dr. O!" a surprised Conner said, as he saw his science teacher, in the suit of the Red Zeo Ranger.

" I guess I have some explaining to do" Tommy said, giving a small laugh as he finished the sentence. The other Red Rangers laughed as well, as they got read to hear his explanation.

All nineteen Red Rangers, five Overdrive Rangers, Spencer and Mr. Hartford all took a seat as they got ready to hear Tommy's story.

"In 1996, I found this piece of green metal, as soon as I touched it, it teleported me here, to the year 2007….. I soon realized, that it boosted my ranger powers greatly…" Tommy said, showing the rangers the green piece of metal.

"So it did get lost in time, it must have broken off, from the shockwaves, when we teleported here from 1998" Andros explained to Zhane, solving the mystery of the broken piece.

"…. And that's how Tommy was able to make scrap heap of those Lava Lizards" Nick said, spinning his Magi Phone, through his fingers, as he sat on the opposite end of a chair.

Tommy nodded towards the Red Mystic Ranger, clearing everyone's thoughts.

"I did a bit of researching from where you got your information about the Time Velociter" Tommy said , glancing at Andros…..

" This was before I ran into Moltor and his goons, this broken piece of the Time Velociter holds its main power source, and grants immense power to those who harness the power like I did, to take care of Moltor" Tommy further explained

Jason made a confused look, as he looked over at Tommy " But how did you recruit Aurico, and how did you know he was needed next?" he asked, tapping his fingers on his chin.

" It's the power of the broken piece, when you harness the power, you can sense what is going on around you, from anywhere in the world…… the power is amazing" Tommy explained, further examining the broken metal piece.

"That's why we can't let it fall into Vaylord's hands" Zhane added, staring at the metal piece.

Unknown Battle Space Ship, Outer Space, 2007

Meanwhile just outside of Earth's atmosphere, a large battle ship armed with heavy artillery, floated and looked down upon the Earth.

A dark, evil figure resided inside the battleship, he gripped onto his staff, as he saw the planet, Earth, from a large window screen in front of his throne.

"It's their… I can feel it, somewhere down their, on this pathetic planet, the Time Velociter remains……" the evil figure said, in a low, deep voice, s he sat in his throne, holding onto his dark staff.

The dark figure sat in complete darkness, with a small light inside the ship that only revealed his hand holding his dark staff.

"Come… my five generals… soon we will attack Earth and find the Time Velociter once and for all….. then the universe will be mine!" the dark figure laughed, shaking his fist in the air.

Soon five generals, walked into the dark room, and where only revealed by their glowing eyes, that shone in the darkness.

"What is your bidding…… Vaylord!" the commander of the generals spoke, awaiting his commands.


	7. The Red Showdown

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Forever Red: The Second Mission

Chapter 7 – The Red Showdown

**Hey guys, hope you have enjoyed Forever Red, this is the last chapter and the finale, thank you so much for all the hits and reviews, it's a real accomplishment to finally finish this story as I first made it in early 2007 as a brain storm, thanks for reading this fanfic, hope you have liked it and enjoy!**

Main Core of Town

Average citizens went on with their daily lives, rushing around town doing different things. Suddenly a fast and strong breeze flew throughout the streets, knocking people to their feet.

The ground began to shake rapidly and the sky became dark, as a large black battleship that looked similar to a UFO and armed with heavy firepower on both sides landed in the middle of the city.

Citizens began to run in the opposite direction, dodging falling rubble from the shaken skyscrapers. The battleship began to glow a dark purple aura, before green lights started to appear around the sides of the ship.

Smoke erupted from the bottom of the battleship, as a large square like door, generated from nothing and formed a ramp onto the ground.

Soon after, a large group of purple and green colored foot soldiers came running down the ramp, carrying twin daggers that were dripping with poison, they started to attack innocent bystanders.

The foot soldiers were almost plant like, as purple and green lines ran through the design of their armor, with silver colored shoulder and kneepads on both sides. Every foot soldiers gloves and boots were colored black with small horns coming out from them.

A foot solider ran towards a lady, who was carrying her shopping bags, and knocked her to the ground. The innocent woman, screamed in horror as she stared into the foot soldiers face, which was lined with small spikes around the rim of his purple head and two glowing red eyes.

Small explosions began to appear from blowing up cars, as the foot soldiers stabbed their twin daggers into the engines.

"Go, my army of Daskers, and wreak havoc, upon this meddlesome place… the Time Velociter must be somewhere" a dark voice commanded, being followed by four other figures just like him.

" Citizens of Earth, we are the five generals, who serve our great master, Vaylord… prepare to meet your doom" the General said.

The five generals, were similar looking to the Daskers, except they were larger, more muscular, multi colored, represented an element, wore red capes and had a circle on their chest that represented a symbol.

The leading General, began to strut forward after making his announcement, being followed by the other four generals, who all walked in a horizontal line, grasping onto their individual weapons.

"Master Vaylord must sense the Time Velociter is here…" a General spoke, who wore blue armor, with green and purple lining running throughout the armor. The circle on his chest represented water, as the general's face was enshrouded by the resemblance of a shark, and also carried a long black and purple spear.

A green armored general beside him, looked over at the shark general, before making scrap heap of a car with his black and purple axe.

"I'm tired of searching the galaxy for this Time Velociter, we have already conquered our fair share of the galaxy, I don't see the point" the green armored general said, with the circle on his chest glowing in the sunlight, which represented the element of air, and his face in the form of a falcon.

The other two generals, who wore yellow and black armor began to push aside citizens, lift up rubble and throw it at random places.

"No matter, look at this silly place, I don't see one person fight back, hehehe" laughed the yellow armored general, who's element was lightning, swinging his lance around his body, before hitting himself in the head, his head resembled a bear.

"Watch where you put that thing, otherwise you'll find that thing somewhere where you wont like" the black armored general said, threatening the yellow general with his hammer. The black general represented the element of Earth, and resembled a groundhog.

The leading general wore red armor and carried a long swift sword, his face was carved like a phoenix as he represented the element of fire, unlike the other generals, he had yellow and white trims down his armor and spikes around the sides of his arms.

"We must follow our masters orders, he wants us to search for Time Velociter first, we gain the Velociter… we rule all of time" the fire general explained, as the five warriors walked along the dusty road of the city, watching the Daskers cause havoc.

Underground Base, Hartford Mansion

High-toned alarm bells began to ring in the Underground Base, alerting the rangers of the attack.

The nineteen red rangers ran over to the monitor, followed by Will, Dax, Ronnie, Rose and Tyzonne, who were soon joined by Spencer and Mr. Hartford.

"He's finally here, and he's obviously looking for the Time Velociter" said Andros, in a worried tone, as he watched the monitor show a vision of the five generals and their army of Daskers attack the city.

"Does he even know that we have the Velociter?" asked Mr. Hartford, glancing towards Andros. The Red Space Ranger gave a short grin, looking over at a short round table that had the Velociter on it.

"I don't think so, otherwise he wouldn't be attacking the city trying to find it…" Jack said, continuing to watch the monitor.

"Well we can't just stand back and do nothing, we have to help those people" a confident Rocky said, turning away from the monitor and getting ready to teleport.

"He's right you guys, we need to protect the Earth, we can't let Vaylord destroy the city" Jason followed, joining Rocky and grabbing onto his communicator.

The other Red Rangers joined Rocky and Jason and prepared to teleport to the battle scene.

"If we have trouble, we can always rely on our battalizers, incase things get out of hand" Andros said, raising his wrist and showing his fellow rangers the battalizer morpher.

Jason, Rocky, Tommy, Aurico, Zhane T-J, Hunter and Charlie stepped forward with confused looks.

"Don't worry guys, we can use the power of the Time Velociter to grant us extra power if needed" Tommy said, looking at the broken piece of the Velociter in his pocket.

"Good call, Doctor O!" Conner said, giving him a quick wink, Tommy smiled back at him before putting on a determined look.

Mack stepped forward and faced the rangers "Lets end this thing, once and for all….", encouraging all the Red Rangers, who soon replied with a cheer.

"We'll come along to, you will need all the extra power you need" Rose said, determining the rest of the Overdrive Rangers, who gave a quick nod.

Mack grabbed hold of the Time Velociter and Tommy checked the missing piece was still in his pocket as the Red Rangers and Overdrive Rangers soon left the Underground Base by teleportation or vehicle.

"Good luck rangers" Mr. Hartford whispered, with his heart beating at a rapid motion. He and his butler Spencer then turned to the monitor, preparing to watch the final battle.

Main Core of Town

The army of bionic Daskers continued to rampage through the city, attempting to find the Time Velociter. The five evil elemental generals lead the Daskers throughout the town, until they saw a large flash of red.

"What was that, it seemed quite powerful" the water general spoke, picking up his battle spear, looking into the distance.

"Lets go, I feel that the Time Velociter is somewhere near, I can practically smell its power" the fire general commanded, raising his sword towards the direction to where the five generals began to run to.

The army of Daskers followed their generals as they soon ran into a large group of human beings.

"So your this evil force, that threatens the world" Andros said, pointing towards the generals and Daskers.

"I sense the Time Velociter is somewhere almost in our reach" the air general said, glancing over at the rangers.

"Oh, do you mean this thing?" Mack said, taking out the Time Velociter, sending a shockwave through the generals.

"There it is, we have finally found it" the black armored earth general said, pointing to the object that resided in Mack's hands.

"You dare stand in our way, pathetic humans" the fire general said, preparing his battle sword, ready for an attack.

"Where not just humans……." Jason said, giving a small grin before getting our his Power Morpher.

"Where the Power Rangers….. lets do it!" commanded Tommy, as all the Red Rangers got out their morphers and prepared to morph.

"What's this!" the generals said in unison, filled with shock and confusion.

"Its Morphin Time… Tyrannosaurus!" called Jason, raising his Power Morpher to the sky, before a ranger suit attached to his body, followed by a helmet.

"Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" he cried, making a pose.

"Its Morphin Time, Ninjetti Power!" Rocky called, raising his Power Morpher to the sky, the spirit of the ape soon attached to his body, giving him his ranger suit and helmet.

"Red Ninjetti Ape Ranger!" Rocky cried, making a pose of an ape.

"Its Morphin Time… Red Aquitar Ranger Power!" Aurico called, making an x shaped pose with his forearms and crossing them down his body as his red ranger suit generated onto his body.

"Red Alien Ranger!" Aurico said, making a pose, grabbing onto his sword that resided on his back.

"Its Morphin Time…Zeo Ranger 5, Red" Tommy called, connecting his Zeonizers and making a x shape with his forearms, crossing them down his body as his ranger suit generated onto his body.

"Red Zeo Ranger!" Tommy cried, striking a pose.

"Shift Into Turbo!" called T-J, crossing his forearms before putting them to his sides, as his ranger suit and helmet generated onto his body.

"Red Turbo Ranger!" T-J called, making a pose.

"Lets Rocket!" cried Andros, flipping open his Astro Morpher and punching in the code 3-3-5. His ranger suit then appeared on his body, with his helmet.

"Red Space Ranger!" he called, grabbing onto his Astro Blaster.

"Red Psycho Power!" called Zhane, before punching in the code 4-4-6, he raised his fist into the air, for his ranger suit to attach onto his body.

"Red Psycho Ranger" Zhane cried, kicking his foot into the air.

"Go Galactic!" Leo shouted, pressing his two fingers onto his morpher, soon after his ranger suit attached.

"Red Galaxy Ranger!" Leo cried, striking a pose.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" called Carter, making quick movement with his hands before pressing the morph button, his ranger suit then attached onto his body.

"Red Lightspeed Ranger!" cried Carter, making a quick salute.

"Time For Time Force!" called Wes, with hand movements then pressing onto his Chrono Morpher, with his ranger suit generating onto his body.

"Red Time Force Ranger!" cried Wes, making a pose.

"Quantum Power!" Eric called into the voice activator on his morpher, raising his fist into the air, his ranger suit generated onto body.

"Quantum Ranger!" shouted Eric.

"Wild Access!" cried Cole, raising his Growl Phone to his ear and punching out his hand, his ranger's suit then attached onto his body before the spirit of the lion attached onto his head, forming a helmet.

"Red Wild Force Ranger!" Cole said, striking a pose, hitting his hands onto the ground.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" cried Shane, making quick hand movements, before clutching onto his morpher. Wind rushed through his body as his ranger suit and helmet attached onto his head.

"Red Wind Ranger!" Shane said, forming a pose similar to Aurico.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form" Hunter called, with quick hand movements he pressed onto his Thunder Morpher. As lightning roared, his ranger suit attached, along with his helmet, which quickly closed its visor.

"Crimson Thunder Ranger!" Hunter said, making a pose like Shane's.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" called Conner, as a tyranno gave him power, he flipped into the air, attaching to his ranger suit and helmet.

"Red Dino Ranger!" he cried, striking a pose of the tyranno.

"SPD Emergency!" Jack called raising his SPD Morpher in front of him, and opening it. He then flipped backwards as his ranger suit generated to his body.

"SPD Red Ranger" Jack said, making his usual SPD pose.

"A Squad!" cried Charlie, as a red aura surrounded her, morphing her into a Red Ranger.

"Red A Squad Ranger!" she called, grasping onto her battle blaster.

" Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Nick cried, raising his Magi Phone to the sky. The spirit of the phoenix enshrouded him, generating his ranger suit.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" he said, making a pose of the phoenix.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Mack called, running his Overdrive Tracker down his arm, activating his morphing sequence, an image of his suit appeared before attaching to his body, and generating a helmet.

"Red Overdrive Ranger" Mack called.

The nineteen Red Rangers formed into a line, and raised both fists into the air.

"Red Rangers!" they all called, a large red explosion erupted behind them, putting the five generals off guard, and shocking the Daskers, who were now crouched low with their daggers raised.

"Well, a worthy opponent after all, lets see what you got!" the fire general said, charging for the rangers, with his fellow elemental generals behind him, gripping onto their weapons, aiming as they ran at full speed.

The Daskers joined their commanders, holding the blade of their daggers in a downward motion as they charged.

" We'll take the Daskers, you guys take the element dudes" Will said, as he and the other Overdrive Rangers prepared to morph.

"Lets do it, Overdrive Accelerate" the five Overdrive Rangers cried, as they morphed into the Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Mercury Rangers.

The nineteen red rangers began running towards the charging generals and Daskers, soon both opposites collided, with weapons and fists swinging around everywhere.

Both opposing sides split into groups as they took on each other, Mack, Tommy and Jason both took on the fire general.

The flaming general glowed a red fiery aura around his armor, as he swung his sword against Mack's Drive Defender. Jason and Tommy summoned their Power Sword and Zeo Sword to deflect the general's saber off Mack's Drive Defender.

Mack leaped into the air, grabbing an extra boost as he jumped off Tommy and Jason's shoulders to raise him further into the air. With a hard slash, he landed back to the ground, his Defender ripping through the general's chest, causing the general to fall to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" laughed Jason, making his signature pose, holding onto his Power Sword.

Tommy jumped into the air calling "Zeo 5, Power Kick!". The Red Zeo Ranger's leg then generated into a powerful force, hitting the general further into the ground.

Gripping onto his Power Sword, the original red ranger, charged forth at the fire general, with his sword on a horizontal axis.

"See how you like this" the fire general cried, creating a large ball of fire and firing it at Jason.

Tommy ran towards the fireball, shooting it towards a different direction with his blaster. Jason blade then slashed through the armor of the fire general at a fast pace.

Changing his Defender to its blaster mode, Mack aimed his Drive Defender at the fire general from a distance, firing several blasts from it, causing sparks to erupt from the general's armor.

Further down the middle of the city, Carter's Rescue Blaster made immense damage to the earth general's armor. Leo jumped into the air, holding onto his Galaxy Claw and giving a hard strike against the Earth general.

The black armored general swung his hammer in a circle motion, hitting both Carter and Leo at the same time. Wes and Eric ran over to both the Red Galaxy Ranger and Red Lightspeed Ranger.

Wes dodged the earth general's swing of his hammer, summoning his Chrono Sabers, he leaped into the air, making a clock motion with both his sabers "Time Strike!" Wes cried, slashing the Earth general.

"Lets see how you deal with some Quantum Power" Eric said, firing his Quantum Defender at the general. Hunter then jumped into the action out of nowhere, joining Eric, firing his Crimson Blaster. Carter leaped out of whirlwind the earth general had created with his hammer and joined Eric and Hunter, firing his Rescue Blaster.

Wes and Leo made close range combat, dodging the earth general's hammer and swinging at his ribs with their Chrono Sabers and Galaxy Claw.

" Quasar Saber, Ignite!" cried Leo, unleashing a fiery line of heat towards the earth general, knocking him to the ground.

Wes summoned his V-1 Cannon and joined Eric, Hunter and Carter in a final blast.

"Ready…. Fire!" the four Red Rangers cried as they let a massive Quadra blast from the four blasters.

"This cant be!!" screamed the Earth General, as he was destroyed with a large explosion.

Not too far from the explosion the other generals caught eye of their fallen comrade, the other Red Rangers gave a loud cheer.

"One down, four to go… and your next!" Cole cheered, giving a downward motion as he slashed the water general, before the general's spear made contact with his ranger suit.

As a hard rip in his armor distracted the water general made from Cole's Lion Fang. Aurico and Rocky leaped into the air, slashing the water general with their Sword and Ape Ninja Sword.

"We should drain the water from you and use it on Aquitar" joked Aurico as he gave a vertical slash towards the water general.

"We'll see about that" yelled the general as he powered up his spear. Soon a dark blue and purple aura surrounded his spear. He then threw it towards Aurico, with fast speed.

Rocky quickly leaped towards the flying spear and did a roundhouse kick, deflecting the spear back at the general

"What the…" the water general cried as the spear crashed into his chest, smashing his element symbol into pieces.

Cole summoned his Falcon Summoner and fired a fiery arrow at the general from a distance. As Cole fired his Falcon Summoner, Aurico and Rocky powered up their swords

"Ape Ninja Sword.. Power Up!" cried Rocky

"Feel the Power of Aquitar!" cried Aurico, as they both let out a red slash of energy towards the water general the same time as Cole's arrow hit the generals back.

The water general fell to the ground "Nooooooooo!" he yelled as he was destroyed, with a following explosion.

The green armored air general and yellow lightning general built up a furious rage as they both attacked as a duo.

"Red Turbo Lightning Sword!" cried T-J, as he gave a hard slash towards the air general, Nick's Magi Staff in its Sword Mode, hit the air general in a horizontal fashion.

Jack fired his twin SPD Blasters at the air general, causing a firework show from the air general's armor.

The green armored general gripped onto his axe throwing it at Nick, as the axe spun it got closer and closer to Nick. With a rapid strike, the axe was split in two from Nick's Magi Staff.

"You think that will do you some good" Nick laughed, as he charged for the green general, striking him several times.

T-J joined him, giving hard strikes from his Turbo Sword, meanwhile Jack stood in one spot firing his two blasters at the general.

"Luckily I do lots of training, otherwise my beams would be hitting you two right now" Jack laughed, glancing over at Nick and T-J, who both shook their heads. Jack gave a small laugh as he continued to cockily fire his weapons with style.

"I think its time we step it up a notch" said Nick, as he backed away from the air general and went into Legend Mode, gripping onto his Lion Staff, he entered Code 1, and slashed the air general with a fiery wall of heat.

Jack stopped firing his weapons and went into SWAT Mode. He held onto his heavy cannon and got ready to fire, before he saw something in the distance.

A large red beam hit the air general and knocked him to the ground. Jack, T-J and Nick looked behind the general and saw Charlie with her A Squad cannon smoking.

"Nice shot Charlie" Jack said as he joined with her to form a duo blast.

"Justice of SPD….Fire!" Jack and Charlie called, several blasts were joined into one, knocked the air general back.

"Our turn, lets do it Nick" T-J said, summoning his Turbo Sword and gripping onto his Lightning Sword. Nick charged at the weakened air general that was struggling to get to his feet.

Grasping onto his Magi Staff in its Sword Mode and his Lion Staff he was joined by T-J as the two Red Rangers sliced and diced the general with the four swords.

"I can't believe this.. but master Vaylord will prevail" the air general yelled before blowing up.

The yellow lightning general lost concentration from the explosion, as he was hit by Shane's Ninja Sword. The Red Wind Ranger gave several more slices towards the electric armor of the general.

Andros and Zhane joined up together slashing the general with their Spiral Saber and Psycho Sword.

"Time for some dino power!" said Conner as he horizontally slashed the general with his Tyranno Staff, then back flipped and fired his blaster.

Andros' Astro Blaster was joined with Conner, as both rangers fired their weapons, weakening the general. Zhane charged at the lightning general, giving several strikes against the general's chest, smashing his element symbol.

"Lets kick it up a notch" said Conner as he went into Super Dino Mode, and threw the general into the air.

Shane leaped into the air towards the general, powering his saber up to gold mode and giving a hard slash towards the general sending him back down to the ground.

As the general hit the ground, there was a large explosion, which destroyed him.

The nineteen Red Rangers re grouped and all faced the fire general, who was the only one left, once the Overdrive Rangers were done with the army of Daskers.

"Your outnumbered, and you'll never get the Time Velociter" Tommy said, putting his Zeo Blaster back into his side pocket.

The fire general built up a furious rage and prepare to charge for the rangers but was stropped short, by a sudden beam that hit his back.

"What was that?" asked Shane, as all the Red Rangers looked around the area, until they saw the fire general fall to the ground and saw a figure in the smoke.

The figure was completely covered in black, with spikes coming out of his side arms, back, feet, legs and shoulders. His red eyes glowed into the visors of the rangers as he made his way out of the smoke. He had a yellow cape, with red trims, and his face resembled similar to a wolf.

The figure held a long gold and silver staff, which had a green electric ball on the top. The red rangers all made shocked faces as the figure was revealed, as he stepped out of the smoke.

"He's here……. Vaylord!" Andros said, in a soft and worried tone. Vaylord approached the rangers until he came to the fallen fire general.

"But why master……" the fire general sighed as he struggled to get to his feet. Vaylord put his hand over the fire general. Soon a fiery aura absorbed into Vaylord, as he sucked the general's energy. The fire general then disappeared into nothing as his life energy was sucked in by Vaylord.

"Nothing will get in my way of gaining the Time Velociter" Vaylord said in dark voice, as he continued to approach the nineteen Red Rangers.

" You can guess again Vaylord, you wont lay hands on it, as long as we are still breathing" Tommy said, gripping the broken piece of the Velociter in his ranger glove.

Vaylord gave a deep long laugh " then… you shall witness my ultimate power" he said as the ground began to shake, he raised both hands outwards to his sides.

"I saw what you did to my generals, and I know just how powerful you are, you think you can take me on….. try four of me" Vaylord explained as he gave another deep laugh, before splitting himself into four copies.

The four Vaylord's ripped off their cape and turned their staff into a long dark, black colored double blade sword.

"Where gonna need some help here guys" Rocky said, preparing himself for the worst. Tommy looked into his hand to see the broken piece of the Velociter.

Mack read his mind, as both Tommy and Mack got together and joined the broken piece with the Velociter.

There was a bright flash of light as all nineteen red rangers began to fill with power and energy. The three Vaylord copies were blinded by the light and couldn't see what was happening, the original Vaylord fired a beam from his double sword, but nothing happened.

The bright flash of light soon disappeared as the four Vaylord's stopped squinting their eyes too see through the bright light. The original Vaylord made a surprised presence as he saw the nineteen Red Rangers in their battalized form.

"What the heck is this?" yelled Vaylord, looking at the rangers with now their battalizers activated.

"HIYA!" all rangers called, showing off their battalizers. The Red Rangers who didn't have battalizers, were surprised to see new armor on their rangers suits and immense power run through their veins.

Jason's new battalizer was armed with a tyranno's head on his chest, with the jaw open ready to fire powerful blasts, large golden shoulder pads surrounded his shoulders and knee pads were now on his knees, along with two large cannons on top of his shoulders pads for extra fire power.

Rocky's battalizer enabled his arms to grow large and muscular like an ape, he was armed with two Ape Ninja Sword's but now recolored gold, golden knee and elbow pads, and the ranger suit design on his chest was now recolored black.

Aurico's battalizer made his sword into a long red lance with immense firepower, he also held a large red kuranai with a chain attached to it and two medium sized cannons attached to his waist.

Tommy's battalizer armed him with a red and gold trimmed battle vest with the shape of his visor on it and was armed with a large battle cannon with his Zeo symbol as the design.

T-J's battalizer gave him miniature wheels as elbow and knee pads, his Turbo sword gained extra features and the blade became longer and the lines of his ranger suit became gold.

Zhane's battalizer was a mixture of black and red trimming, with his sword gaining extra length, a battle vest attached to his ranger suit, with knee pads and two cannons on his shoulders.

Hunter's Thunder Tsunami Cycle became his battalizer, with the wheels attaching to his back, the front and back ends attaching to his fists, and a helicopter like blade enabling him to fly.

Finally Charlie's battalizer gave a her a red and black trimmed blade with "A Squad" marked on it, the vest on her ranger suit expanded giving her larger shoulder pads and kneepads, and her visor became red.

"The Time Velociter has tapped into our battalizers and powered them up even further, and with some giving us battalizers we didn't have" explained Andros as he felt more power surge through his body from his battalizer.

"It truly is powerful" Jason commented, as he examined his new battalizer.

"That's why we can't let it end up in the hands of this guy" Mack said, feeling good to be in his battalized form.

"Lets finish this guy, once and for all…" Tommy said, preparing himself for battle.

All the Red Rangers focused their energy into one attack, as their battalizers powered up, a bright red and golden energy erupted around the area, putting Vaylord off guard.

"What is this… don't think you can stop me rangers" the four Vaylord's said in unison. The power of the ranger's battalizers kept growing until it reached its peak.

"See how you like this Vaylord" cried Mack, as all the red rangers leaped into the air, and fired their battalizers at the four Vaylord's.

As all the red rangers fired their blasts, some from cannons and some from swords the several blasts of energy combined into one and aimed for Vaylord.

The massive red energy filled beam hit Vaylord, completely wiping out his three clones, but still leaving the original, he evil monster held back the immense blast, just barely from it touching him.

"Give it some more!!" Tommy shouted, over the loud shockwaves the huge ball of energy was giving. Each red ranger gave in some more power to the ball of energy, making it bigger and harder for Vaylord to hold back.

"I…I….. cant hold it anymore……" Vaylord cried, as he fell to his knees still holding back the powerful blast.

Their was a sudden slash towards Vaylord's armor on his back, he quickly turned to look behind him and saw the fire general with his sword raised from the strike.

"General of Fire?…… what are you doing… how can you be here?" cried Vaylord, screaming from the hard slash the fire general gave him and from the pain of the giant force of energy he was holding back.

"You don't remember the time I gave you my copy power, I made a copy of myself, just in case something like this would happen" explained the fire general, putting his sword away into the pocket beside his waist.

"You traitor!!" cried Vaylord, with his grip loosening on the giant ball of energy. The fire general raised his sword for another strike.

"Do good in the world rangers, you fight with honor, destroy this evil creature along with me…." The fire general yelled over the loud noise to the red rangers.

"You got it, you're an honorable warrior general…." Mack said, giving in more power to the giant red ball of powerful energy.

"OK guys…….. one more time!!" cried Tommy, with one last push of energy, the ball got bigger, ripping through Vaylord and the fire general.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" cried Vaylord, as the giant beam tore his armor to pieces and disintegrated him into nothing, along with the fire general.

The rangers turned the opposite direction as a massive explosion erupted behind them, giving a pose as they all gave a loud cheer.

Underground Base, Hartford Mansion

"They did it!" cheered Spencer and Mr. Hartford, both feeling proud of Mack.

Main Core of Town

Small bits of fire were scattered around the area that was now rubble from all the action. Citizens cheered the nineteen rangers for their victory, as they all ran up to them to congratulate them and give them hugs.

"All in a days work" laughed Jack, high fiving Nick, who hugged a woman next to him. The nineteen red rangers and five Overdrive Rangers then powered down, as they all high fived each other in relief.

Underground Base, Hartford Mansion, Later that day……

Mack looked at the complete Time Velociter that resided in his hands, Andros saw him staring at the green device, as he walked up to Mack.

"Thank you rangers, you have done a good deed to those who needed you" thanked Andros, as he put his palm on Mack's shoulder. All the red rangers smiled and gave a nod to each other.

"The Time Velociter will use the last of its power to transport you all back to your own time, once again thank you" explained Andros, as a large green portal opened up.

"Will they remember what happened here, when they return to their own time" asked Mack to Andros.

The Red Space Ranger shook his head " No, they will have no recollection of their time here in the year 2007" Andros explained, as all the red rangers said their goodbye's before jumping through the portal.

Zhane looked over at Andros and nodded at him "Time for us to go as well" said Zhane, as all the rangers, Spencer and Mr. Hartford made their way outside the mansion.

"Well its been great, thank you so much for your help, and till next time" Andros smiled, as he and Zhane jumped onto Andros' Galaxy Glider and flew off into the distance.

The Time Velociter, which sat on a pedestal, which was where the rangers were waving goodbye, began to glow as a bright flash of light appeared and stunned the rangers.

The six Overdrive Rangers, Mr. Hartford and Spencer all glanced at each other with confused looks.

"What happened….. where are we?" asked Ronnie, as she soon realized she was in front of the mansion.

Everyone remained confused "hey Dax, weren't we just playing with that ball a couple minutes ago?" asked Mack, remembering the last thing he did was throw a ball and nearly hit Spencer.

"Um… I think we were?" an unsure Dax said, when suddenly the rangers Overdrive Trackers made a beeping noise.

"Great, its just Moltor once again looking for the jewels" said Mack, as he and the other rangers ran out of the gates in front of the mansion and prepared to morph.

Mr. Hartford and Spencer walked inside to view the fight from the Underground Base, as the two walked back inside the mansion, the Time Velociter turned into dust and flew away with the wind….. never to be seen again.


End file.
